This invention relates to a method of combining a plurality of parts and the structure of a plurality of parts combined by the method, and, more particularly, to a method of combining a plurality of parts, which is suitably used to secure an accurate positional relationship between parts combined, and the structure of a plurality of parts combined by the same.